1. Field of Invention
This invention is in the general field of domestic bath facilities and, more particularly, is a device that maintains an edge of a curtain against movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A domestic bath facility typically includes a shower head mounted on a wall above a bathtub. Water from the shower head flows onto a person in the tub who is taking a shower.
The facility usually is within a partial enclosure formed by three walls that are contiguous with three of four sides of the tub, respectively. The person wanting to take a shower steps through an open side of the partial enclosure into the tub.
Splashing of water from the shower head to the exterior of the tub is often prevented by a panel that is mounted atop an edge of the tub proximal to the open side of the partial enclosure. The panel is usually made of either glass or plastic.
Although the panel effectively prevents the splashing of water to the exterior of the tub, it is expensive. Additionally, when the person slips or falls in the tub, the panel can break and cause serious injury.
A shower curtain is an older, safer but less effective device than the panel for preventing the splashing of the water to the exterior of the tub. There is usually a space between a wall of the partial enclosure and an edge of the shower curtain through which the water is splashed. Heretofore, there has not been a simple, inexpensive device for preventing the water from splashing to the exterior of the tub.